A Discussion About Anime Characters
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: A bunch of random stories about anime characters talking about other anime characters. First up is Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba from Naruto! WARNING- OCC, RANDOMNESS, BAD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT


Hey people! :D I was bored again so I decided to write another story. But this time it's about particular characters discussing about other anime characters. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this amount of randomness by me.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any anime/manga series nor am I affiliated with any anime/manga series. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

A Discussion About Anime Characters

Ch. 1- Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru Discussing About Anime

"Hey Shikamaru!!" Naruto ran up the hill to check what Shikamaru was doing.

"What?" Shikamaru asked lazily, "I want to watch clouds."

"I don't care if you want to watch clouds," Naruto stated in a dry tone, "Lets watch more anime at Kiba's house!"

"What the hell Naruto!" he stood up, "That's all we do! Watch anime! Can't we do something else...? Like... Play on the new system that's out, the Playmestation 2."

"No... It sounds gay."

"Oh my god Naruto... Just because it's called the Playmestation 2, doesn't mean it's gay. I heard that it got some good games. Like 'Metal Box Solid' and 'Final Ecstasy 10'."

"No. Kiba only has weird dating sims games."

"Oh yeah... Damn loner."

"Yeah. So lets watch anime!!"

"Fine..."

* * *

**Later at Kiba's House**

After watching random anime series and crap, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru went into a discussion about the animes they watched. They sat down on some chairs, drinking tea.

"Hm... I would totally kill Shinji from Evangelion, dude," Kiba started to explain, "He's hella gay. He has like a hot ass guardian and he wouldn't make any damn advances. He can't be straight."

"Shinji is freaky, dude," Shikamaru stated as he looked up from the ceiling, "I mean... I wouldn't fuck with him. I remember that part when we were watching the movie where he was masturbating and crap. That dude scares me. And then remember in the anime where he made his fucking robot thingy eat that Angel. Oh shit... Man. I also shitted on myself when I saw that."

"Oh yeah... I remember that. I was like, 'damn what the hell fucking cannibal,' and all that crap," Kiba paused to drink his tea, "And then he masturbated. Fuck. That dude has problems."

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Shikamaru glanced at him.

"..... I would totally forget Sakura and Hinata just to tap Rei's ass," he said dreamily, "she got to be one of the hottest albino chicks I ever saw."

"I know what you mean Naruto," Kiba nodded, "But I think Lucy from Elfen Lied is hotter."

"Oh fuck no... That chick has fucking problems dude," Shikamaru said with his expression denoting disapproval, "Lucy is a fucking beast. She got those damn tentacles and crap. She can slice your nuts off in a second if you fuck around with her."

"But just thinking about her covered in blood," Kiba went on, "it turns me on so damn much dude... like... Mmmmmm... Ahhhhhh... So sexy."

"Dude..." Naruto began, "You have problems. And I thought Shinji wasn't in control of his evangelion at that time when it ate the Angel."

"Oh well. I don't care," Kiba shrugged, "I just want to talk about the hotties."

"Hm... Fine," Naruto said in a casual tone.

"I think Asuka from Evangelion is a great match for Naruto," Shikamaru smirked.

"OH FUCK THAT!" Naruto screamed as he almost fell off his chair, "SHE'S IS ONE OF THE MOST ANNOYING BITCHES THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN! LIKE FUCK NO!! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE BODY TO SATISFY ME!!!"

"Hahahaha!!!" Shikamaru and Kiba laughed.

"I think I rather date Sasuke than that bitch," Naruto scoffed.

"Oooooooh... I told you Shikamaru," Kiba said as he hit Shikamaru's arm with his elbow, "I knew it Naruto had the hots for Sasuke. I still remember when their lips touched. I bet they felt their saliva coming inside each other's mouth..."

"FUCK YOU KIBA!" Naruto hollered.

"Haha! I was just kidding," Kiba laughed.

"You know who I think is hot?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who?" Naruto's and Kiba's ears perked up.

"I think Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket is hella sexy," he said as saliva came from his mouth.

"Yeah. I got to say... She's pretty cute," Naruto nodded, "I would sex her up any day."

"She's too innocent for me," Kiba started, "I mean I bet you can trick her into having sex. Like... You can show her your dick and she'll be asking what's this and you'll be saying it's a corn dog. I want you to suck on it. Wait... Actually that's a good thing."

"You have a fucking sick mind, dude," Shikamaru messaged his temples.

"Hey! At least I didn't cry at the ending!" Kiba pointed out.

"Hey! It was sad okay! It moved me into tears!" Shikamaru protested, "Isn't that right Naruto!? Naruto?"

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!!" Naruto made a manly cry, "She just held him in her arms! WAHHHH!!!"

"I know... So beautiful..." Shikamaru started to cry, "Come Naruto! Let cry as men together!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" they both cried as they held each other.

"What the fuck?" Kiba twitched.

"That's it I'm watching Elfen Lied again. I'm just going to skip to the parts that have Lucy covered in blood. So sexy..." he giggled like a fangirl and left Shikamaru and Naruto as they cried like men.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay. Well that's it for now. I'll be adding more chapters later. Also, you can request anything from me for this story. Like you can ask me to have Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida from Bleach talk about people from Love Hina, Naruto, and some other anime for the next chapter and I'll make the chapter. It's something like that. I can't eplain things really well. But if you have any questions about this story or any other story I made, just PM me or just review or something like that.

Anyway... All of what you read this chapter came from the top of my head. So it's very random and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were very OCC. Anyway... Thanks for reading the story. Uh... Sorry if there were any mistakes. And yeah. Thanks. And LATER!

Oh yeah... And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! =D


End file.
